Bedside Manner
by htm16
Summary: This is just another Bella gets sick story but this time Edwards the one the to treat her. I Disclaim all rights and characters they belong to Stephanie Myers


Bedside Manner

I awoke to another rainy day in forks Seattle Washington the bed super comfortable A complete contrast as to how I felt, fever stomachache , sore throat the works. I thank god and Edward and the Cullen's were out hunting that night otherwise I'd have a very overprotective vampire fiancée _doctor again _on my hands. I shiver cold but not a good kind of vampire cold where Edward laying next to me - This was the kind of cold you felt in your bones Literally bone chilling Cold

I rise anyway Getting in a few human moments before Edward returns to our apartment I knew I had class today but I really didn't feel up to going I was enrolled in Washington State university Where I was currently working on an undergrad degree in English literature I was going to be a fiction writer , I secretly was already working on my first novel not even A certain vampire was privy to that

And that is what I was currently doing when I heard the key in the lock and the knob turn At least it took my mind off whenever I was coming down with I close my laptop and look up to find him already beside me. "Hello love" He greeted me with a chaste kiss "Why aren't you in class," he looked at me curiously waiting for a response as he knew I had midterms coming up soon.

Before I could answer though my cough gave me away as it turned into a full blown fit leaving me short of breath I felt his Inhumanly cold hand on my overly feverish forehead and he shook his head "You're sick love? " he stated the obvious as if I wasn't aware.

"It's not that bad," My voice cracked with soreness as I spoke. "Probably just a cold," I tried to assure knowing his tendency to overreact especially about me.

"Hmmm," was all he said. "Mind if I make sure love? " He looked upon me with concern his soft yellow vampire eyes gleamed.

"I don't really want to go see Carlisle," I crossed my arms pouting up at him rather stubbornly

Edward simply chuckled at me "I won't take you to Carlisle " He smiled his familiar amused crooked

smile. "Have you forgotten Isabella, that I am Officially a doctor now to

It was true He sailed through not only college but Medical school And he was officially A residence Working alongside Carlisle, as all of Seattle Washington Buzzed about the Cullen's Prodigy , Who graduated Med school In under two years and that was Pacing himself. If only they knew the truth.

I bit my bottom lip anxiously staring at him intensely there was nobody in this world I trusted more While maybe except for Charlie, however I hate being sick and never been comfortable with doctors.

"What are you thinking love, " He asks clearly unable to read my thoughts.

"I don't like doctors, " I murmur softly unable to meet his eyes, my head hung in embarrassment.

I heard another soft chuckle as he gently lifted my chin with his fingers "Are you reconsidering our courtship then love because as it stands right now I've just become a doctor for the third in my lifetime,"

"Really? How did I do not know that about you," I stared him in disbelief

"It never came up," He shrugged and grinned "And really there's nothing to fear Isabella ," he ran his cool hand over my feverish cheek "I promise to be As gentle as Carlisle would ," that convinced me and I nodded in agreement

"There's no one I Trust more then you Dr. Cullen, " I said through a horrible Cough

I tried to watch him as he moved But he was simply a blur as he moved at vampire speed , He came back to me as quick as lightning. Carrying a black messenger bag- his medical bag and I swallow hard Cringing in pain.

I watched as he watched to see him thoroughly also using anti bacterial gel as he'd finished, Edward must've read the expression on my face clearly voicing my unread thoughts "It's not for germs ,It's for the friction it warms my hand a little, It also keeps appearances for the hospital "He explained all so easily .

He approached me slowly and smiled reassuringly _he must've ace bedside manner "_What are you thinking Bella," he asked gently

"I was thinking how good you are at this Whole doctor thing why haven't you Practiced before? "

"I don't like a hospital for either," he confessed closing his eyes in a reflective moment. "When you die at seventeen of Spanish influenza you really have no desire to relive it by working in the hospital watching sick helpless children die the same way you did 200 some years ago

Edward turn to me, thermometer in hand at the end of it wrapped in cotton gauze as to not be affected by his own cool temperature. "Under your tongue Please ," He commanded me gently his soft musical voice putting me at ease. Continuing on with his explanation …

"The first rule of medicine is first do no harm but that's just what I did I did harm I took human lives, All the men I killed were monsters, But they were all still human beings. I looked into their eyes as I drain their blood and they died. And I guess I felt I'd be somewhat of a hypocrite If I took that oath to save lives. " I

felt his inhumanly cool hands running along my neck checking for swollen glands.

I must've flinched slightly away from his touch because he stop what he was doing And looked at me reassuringly. "How does that feel?" he asked as he proceeded to press the sore spot again. "Does that hurt there," Edward watched my face intensely waiting for a response. I didn't notice it was hurting until he brought it to my attention but I lied anyway shaking my head no

"Hmmm," Edward hummed skeptically at me, narrowing his eyes. "Just because I can to read your mind doesn't mean I can't read your tells Isabella." He put pressure on it again and I couldn't help but to recoil more then a little trying to clear the soreness out of the back of my throat.

"How am I supposed to help If you're not being honest. " Edward shook his head as if disappointed in me but grinned despite himself.

"Fine …it hurts okay, But I didn't notice until you asked," I quickly defended myself knowing my excuse was flimsy at best.

"I thought so," He surprised me slightly placing the cool stethoscope to my back and the subtle switch in his actions' threw me off. "Deep breath for me Bella," His velvety voice instructed in a serious Professional tone. And I did as he asked as he moved the cool metal across my back.

"Your heart sound good, Strong and healthy," He seemed to muse somewhat sadly, Edward knew what I wanted more than anything - to be changed and to live like him - I was born to be a vampire. But we made a deal I would at least try a college. And live as the human a little while longer. In return Edward agreed to go with me but since college in this day and age board him to tears he opted for a new challenge Medical school with actual follow through this time.

"Why do you even have to do it this way," I complain as he wraps a blood pressure cuff around my arm, "Can't you just use your Spitedy senses or something?"

"No I can't Mary Jane because I was bitten by a vampire in 1918 not a radioactive spider in 2002." He quipped grinning as I rolled my eyes as he knew very well what I meant. "As a doctor I work with humans whom aren't privy to my secret. And because I've had formal training three times now with little variation Over the last fifty to one hundred years or so, So please Humor me."

"Yes Dr. Collen," I answered and watch him go back into the black messenger bag and cringe as I see him peeling back the wrapper of a wooden tongue depressor I know what that's for

"Alright Bella it's time for the truth …" He held it out in front of me and began to dazzle as he began to sparkle I try to turn away avoiding eye contact not wanting my free will to be taken away.

"Don't dazzle me, I'll cooperate. " I tell him reluctantly looking down away from him

Edwards ran his cool hand down my cheek softly and tilted my chin upward so we made eye contact, "Open up for me, " His doctor voice was soft and authoritative, I sighed relenting As I knew I could no longer hide it from him.

"Ahh… " I comply finally letting him take a look Edward's mouth draw into a serious hard thin line, as he examined the back of my throat. I was slightly confused as he seemed to be looking off into space then I realized what was actually happening Edward was consulting silently with Carlisle probably about me

"I really hate it when the two of you do that," I told them both knowing very well Carlisle was listening in.

"Sorry love,'' Edward smiled down at me as I gained his attention again.

"So what the verdict," I asked the doctors Cullen wearily .

"While given your Symptoms I'm pretty sure You have the flu," Edward spoke solemnly, "I want you to get plenty of rest and fluids," The sadness in his voice evident. And I knew it was my turn to do some comforting.

"Yes Dr. Cullen," I say trying to appease him slightly but he's lost in his own world, "Hey look at me, " I smile at him as his concerned soft yellow eyes meet mine. "This isn't 1918 Anymore I won't die from the flu I promise," I tried to assure him.

"Do you know where the origin of the latest pandemic H1N1 started they believe the one of the earliest origin for that strain of flu is the Spanish influence.

"Okay… But we have better Medicine now Doctors know more now," I try to reach for rational side of his brain, the medical side.

"You're right… I know that you're right but it's hard for me knowing that your sufferings even the littlest of ways and not being able to do anything to help you. "

"Will not even you can fix everything." I tell him teasingly.

"Time for you to get back to bed, Doctors orders Love," Edward was now standing by our bed, he already had the cover of pull back as he climbed in bed padding the spot next too him. I rolled my eyes but complied as I curled into bed next to him up against his cool hard chest. Sleep did not come easy as I tossed and turned as it was a fretful. I felt Edward's cool hands running gently through my hair lulling me into a calm sleep humming my lullaby.


End file.
